just for u
by seiya aya
Summary: prolog, ratu Kushina akhirnya melahirkan. apakah yang akan terjadi dengan kerajaan yang hanya mengakui bahwa ratulah yang berkuasa, bukan raja. monggo


**Just For You**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di sini adalah kepunyaan **Masashi Kishimoto** semata, saya hanya minjem

Author : Seiya Aya

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, cerita abal, author belum berpengalaman, typo, bahasa yang aneh, geje

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Sebelumnya saya sering kali melanglang buana di fandom ini, tapi hanya sebagai reader semata. Baru kali ini memberanikan diri mempublish fic di fandom ini. Semoga bisa diterima

So, happy reading ^~^

**_Monggo_**

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Uzumaki. Kerajaan ini merupakan sebuah kerajaan dimana kekuasaan tertinggi di pegang oleh Ratu, bukan seorang Raja. Dan pada saat ini Ratu yang memerintah kerajaan Uzumaki adalah Ratu Kushina

Sang ratu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan rambut yang berwarna merah khas keluarga Uzumaki yang digelung sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk sanggul yang sangat anggun dan berhiaskan mahkota ratunya yang terbuat dari emas dan berlian

Ratu Kushina memiliki seorang suami yang memiliki paras yang tampan dengan rambutnya yang pirang mencolok, Minato Namikaze namanya. ia bukan berasal dari kerajaan, hanyalah rakyat biasa yang sangat beruntung karena sang ratulah yang pertama kali jatuh cinta sehingga mereka kini menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sangat bahagia.

Kehidupan Ratu Kushina dan Raja Minato bertambah sempurna dengan hadirnya sepasang bayi kembar yang baru saja dilahirkan dengan penuh perjuangan sang ratu

Kedua bayi yang ternyata berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan yang sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengan kepunyaan sang ayah terdengar menangis khas bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan di dunia yang fana ini.

Melihat kedua bayinya sehat membuat ratu tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua buah hatinya yang kini sedang dibersihkan oleh perawat istana dari noda darah yang masih menempel pada tubuh kedua bayi itu

Sedangkan sang suami yang sedari tadi menunggu perjuangan istrinya di luar ruang segera masuk ke dalam begitu mendengar suara bayi. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat keadaan kedua anaknya dan tersenyum lega karena melihat istrinya selamat walaupun nampak sangat kelelahan

"minato..." panggil Kushina lemah

"iya sayang, aku disini" jawab Minato sambil menghampiri istrinya dan memegan tangan istrinya dengan kedua tangannya

"bagaimana ini, mereka terlalu mirip denganmu" kata Kushina sedikit jengkel melihat kedua anaknya yang tidak memiliki warna rambut seperti dirinya

"kata siapa, mereka sangat cantik dan manis seperti dirimu" jawab Minato sambil mencium tangan istrinya

"tapi tetap saja..." kata Kushina sedikit merajuk

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Tidurlah" kata Minato sambil tersenyum

"kau ini... baiklah, aku memang sedikit lelah, sebaiknya aku tidur" jawab Kushina

"kalau begitu tidurlah" kata Minato sambil mengecup kening istri yang sangat dicintainya

"minato..." lirih Kushina

"iya? Ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil menatap istrinya

"apa anak kita akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat mereka...kau tahu, berada di lingkungan seperti ini?" tanya Kushina sedkit cemas dengan suatu hal

"tenang saja, kita pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang istirahatlah" jawab Minato sambil mengusap rambut merah Kushina sambil memberikan senyuman yang sangat menenangkan

Melihat keyakinan suaminya, Kushina menjadi sedkit lega, perlahan-lahan iapun memejamkan mata dan mulai tertidur akibat kelelahan yang amat sangat

"aku harap juga begitu" lirih Minato sambil meninggalkan ruangan

"tidak, aku tidak ingin mereka dipisahkan" tolak Kushina dengan keras kepada sosok tetua yang ada di depannya itu

"Kushina, bukankah kau tahu bagaimana tradisi kerajaan ini?" seru sosok tetua berambut kuning gading yang merupakan ibu suri kerajaan alias ratu sebelum Kushina

"mereka kembar! Apa jadinya jika mereka dipisahkan? Ibu... aku mohon mengertilah" rintih Kushina yang tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya

"maaf Kushina, semua ini sudah merupakan aturan kerajaan ini. Kau tahu bukan" kata Ibu Suri sedikin melunakkan suaranya

Mendengar keputusan yang di ambil oleh Ibu Suri membuat Kushina tak mampu lagi membendung perasaan sedihnya. Seandainya begini jadinya ia lebih baik tidak berada di lingkungan istana ini

"anakku, sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa anak perempuan di didik sejak kecil untuk menjadi Ratu dan anak lelaki akan dipisahkan dari saudaranya untuk di didik sebagai pelayan sang Ratu" jelas Ibu Suri yang sepertinya terlihat lelah di usianya yang yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi padahal fisiknya masih terlihat muda

"tapi...tapi... Naruto dan Naruko... mereka bukan anak biasa. Mereka kembar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hampanya jiwa mereka apabila dipisahkan" lirih Kushina yang kini menutup kedua matanya yang meneteskan air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"tabahlah anakku, mereka akan dipertemukan kembali di usia matangnya. Selain itu kau diijinkan untuk terus menengok Naruto yang ada di luar istana untuk di didik sebagaimana mestinya" kata Tsunade sang Ibu Suri

"hiks... anakku... Naruto... Naruko... hiks" isak Kushina

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sayang. Bukankah kita selama ini baik-baik saja. Kita percayakan saja kepada anak-anakmu" saran Tsunade yang kini tengah memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Padahal, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tidak tega untuk memisahkan kedua cucunya yang terlahir sebagai anak kembar. Walau bagaimanapun, ia juga seorang nenek yang sangat menyayangi cucunya apalagi cucunya itu sangatlah manis

"Naruto...Naruko...aku mempercayai kalian" lirih Tsunade sambil mendekap anaknya yang masih terisak di pelukannya

"Kushina, ini sudah saatnya, kau harus rela melepasnya" kata Minato mencoba membujuk istrinya yang sedari tadi memeluk sesosok bayi dalam pelukannya

"tidak Minato! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya aku harus berjuang meregang nyawa dalam melahirkannya ke dunia ini" bentak Kushi sambil bersimbah air mata

"tenanglah sayang, kau bisa menemuinya lagi" kata Minato yang masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya walau sebenarnya hatinya turut bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan putranya

"5 tahun...! bayangkan itu Minato! Mana ibu yang harus dipisahkan dengan anaknya begitu dilahirkan selama 5 tahun. Ibu mana?" teriak Kushina yang masih mendekap erat bayi dalam pelukannya yang sedikit bergerak tak nyaman karena eratnya dekapan sang ibu

"aku tahu itu kejam Kushina. Tapi itu sudah merupakan aturan dari kerajaan ini. Kita tak kuasa untuk menghindar apalagi menolak tradisi yang sudah ada" jelas Minato dengan sabar

"aku tidak tahu Minato, aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada anakku" kata Kushina pelan

"aku tahu sayang. Ini bukanlah salahmu" kata Minato sambil mengelus rambut merah istrinya

"apa kau yakin anakku akan baik-baik saja Minato?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba yang membuat suasana hening sebelumnya menjadi berubah

Mendengar hal itu Minato tersenyum sambil berkata, "aku yakin Kushina. Aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah dia adalah anak dari seorang ratu yang paling kuat yang pernah ada di kerajaan ini?" kata Minato yang membuat Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya

"semoga begitu." Kata Kushina pelan

"naruto, apapun yang terjadi jadilah anak yang kuat. Kau tahu, kita semua mencintaimu" kata Kushina sambil mencium kening bayi bersurai pirang dengan 3 garis halus yang ada di kedua pipi tembemnya yang nampak tertidur di pelukan ibu tercintanya

Jeng jeng... ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Hahahaha, sebenernya fic q yang laen belum aku apdet, tapi malah dapet ide buat bikin fic di fandom ini. Buta para reader di fic ku yang lain, Gomenasaiiiiii *dihajar massa

Maaf sekali maaf, karena saya masih kehabisan ide hal-hal seperti itu. Salahkan adik saya yang tidak mau diajak jalan-jalan untuk cari referensi *woiii kakak gila, seenakknya nyalahin aku

Po..po..pokokonya, semoga fic ku yang ini bisa terus berlanjut.

Untuk itu, mohon reviewnya ya minna, heheheehehhe

.

Kalo gitu, mohon reviewnya lagi ya (di getok pake palu)

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


End file.
